Vajra the End
by AuthorSwimmerPoet
Summary: A sort of AU based on how I thought the last episode should have gone, because it would have least been more interesting than a punch of courage to the face. I'm calling it AU because while it's what I was expecting to happen, it doesn't actually match the background and such the anime provided. But hey, it's got Maka's mom, so you shouldn't complain. ;)


**So I recently finished Soul Eater. And I loved it, but for the last half or so of the last episode. So this is my interpretation, and what I half-expected to happen during the episode, even if it wouldn't really have made sense. (As a note 'kowai' is the romanji spelling of the Katakana that flashes in the background during some of Kishin's lines. As is 'wakaranai'. Kowai translating as fear/afraid and wakaranai is don't understand.)**

* * *

"You really irritate me. You're like an itch I can't reach. It's like having cigarette smoke blown directly onto you when you're asleep." (fist, crazy eyes, Kouei) "Enough! I'll exterminate all of you, that is the only option!" My throat tightens and my organs give a sort of heave thrusting the precious vajra, my weapon, forward until it swells and protudes the end forced through my mouth. My teeth tighten around it and I arch in a primitive excitement that I will soon have defeated this itch

"Shuujaat."

A flicker of something. The word is quiet, like a whisper of wind, but somehow it echoes through me, shaking my excitment from me. Leaving my body limp. "Huh? What did you just say?" I feel my arms droop defeatedly at my sides, I am full of curve instead of arch. What has this girl done to me with that one word?

"I don't know maybe it's a magic charm." She stares at her hand, as if it holds the secret to that unbelievable word. She clenches the fist, looks up. "Whatever the case, it has nothing to do with you."

"It bothers me, though! Why would you do that?" I shriek, unable to contain my words in any sort natural sounding form. (kowai, kowai, kowai...) "It disgusts me! I'm about to retch..." I feel myself shaking; I can't control it! "Stop it!" (kowai, kowai, kowai) She started this, fibers of my being shriek that she finish it. Stop my shaking.

"No, I won't." Her words cut as if she really knows what I'm demanding. "If I stop now, I'll never be able to face the people who supported me and fought alongside me. It was because of them that I'm here now. They gave me their courage. Now I just need to add my own courage to it."

I feel how everything still limps drooply. The world feels as if it is beginning to spin. My body sways with it. Jerking. All uncontrollable. "'Add courage'? Just what are you trying to do?" Rage swells in me juxtaposed to great confusion already swollen in me by that word.

"I'm going to put it all into this fist!" Her glare stings almost as if she has already touched me.

The word whispers into my mind again, carried by her stare. Shuujat. (KOWAI!)

"That's stupid!" My eyes feel like popping; my focus with them shakes. Something blinding is rising in me, rinsing all other emotions away. The world appears to twist and I begin to shriek. "What can you possibly do with such scrawny arms? Nothing that's what! It won't matter one bit anyway! It won't do anything at all!" Abruptly it is apparent that my head is what's changed, rotating out of control. The world is steady. I am not. "I don't understand you one bit!" My neck cracks as my head resettles in its natural position. (wakaranai)

Everything has fallen loose and limp from the turmoil. "I don't understand." Vajra clatters to ground, my lips too slack to contain it anymore. I feel as if I can't move.

Beneath me something shakes. (wakaranai, wakaranai) I am startled as vajra rolls from my feet, towards the girl. The still glaring girl. The girl with the word that has undone me. Before it reaches her feet, it stops, shudders violently, smoke poofs out in a great torrent from it.

I sway and cough. (wakaranai)

The smoke clears and woman stands there.

"Mom!" The girl shrieks in surprise.

(wakaranai = Kowai)

Now I understand fear. (kowai, kowai, kowai) Shuujat. The word to call the mother forth, the mother who wishes to destroy me for being swallowed.

"Excellent Maka," The woman casts brief proud glance at the girl, before staring down angrily. Me, the source of her fury. "You got my message."

How could the girl know that word was the power to defeat me?

* * *

**And then a fight ensues naturally, but I'm too lazy to write that right now.**


End file.
